Second Chances
by Krystal Nite
Summary: Summery inside. Sam & Dean/OC NOT A THREESOME!
1. Chapter 1

First Supernatural Fic! Rated M for Later Chapters, Possiable Lemon have yet to decide, so Enjoy! Summery:

Erin O'Shea is a Witch who is half Angel, and The Winchester brothers are her Purpose from God, (Much to her Dismay) she must travel across the country trying to prevent the Apocalypse. But the More time she spends with the Brothers, the more they Intrigue her. Magic, Angels, Demon, Guns, Blood, and not to mention Physic connections, causing all kinds of problems! ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

She looked out the window to see flashing red lights, and she flipped the switch on the bottom of the shelf, and the secret room in the basement's alarm system was engaged. Now no one but her would be able to find, or open it, a knock on her door confirmed her suspicions the cops would come. She walked to her door, unlocked it, and opened the door to meet the suspicious eyes of the sheriff.

"Good evening, Miss O'Shea," he said, trying to be civil.

"Good evening, Officer Conner," she said smiling coyly. "But I believe we know each other well enough for first names."

"Miss Erin then," he growled. "Miss Evens has gone missing, and you were the last person to see her."

"So I'm the prime suspect," she said. Officer Connor nodded. "Well, I assure you she's not here, though if you wish you may search my home, though if you wish to I would prefer you had a warrant before you did."

"Fine then I'll come back with one," he said glaring at her.

"You do that," she said with a smirk. She shut the door and locked it. Then she went to her room, and change into her blood stained work clothes. She walked down the stairs into her basement and crossed to a bookshelf, then flipped over a picture hanging on the side of it and tapped in the code. A series of beeps and blips, and the shelf slides to the left. She steps in and it slides shut behind her, she turned to see a girl tied to a chair next to a tray of ominous looking instruments. She walks up to the tray, the girl's blue eyes staring angrily at her. "If you have something to say Miss Sara Evens, please do so," Erin said picking up a large silver knife.

"How could you," she asked. "How could you turn on your own kind, I may be a demon now but I was once a witch like you," she began only to be cut off by the tip of the knife pressing into her throat.

"I am nothing like you," Erin snarled. "My power lies in my blood, yours was in a demon that used you to recruit more cronies," she said dropping the knife back onto the tray, deciding on the holy water first. Erin turns back to the bloody blonde and holds up a syringe filled with clear liquid.

Sara's heart beat quickens up, she can feel her eyes get huge, "So tell me, Erin," she said. The red-headed hunter's violet eyes narrowed. "What made you turn to this?" Sara said with a smirk. Erin pushed the plunger down a bit and a few drops of holy water leaked out and hit Sara on the shoulder. They stung like a Mother. And a hiss of pain escaped from behind her clenched teeth.

"First off," said Erin. "You don't call me that. Second, you really want to know what started all this? Well, I found out on my seventeenth birthday I'm half fucking angel! And I happen to be a witch of a family that's been here for five thousand years. And now I've told you too much so, where can I find the Winchesters?" she said emptying the syringe of holy water into her blood stream. Hearing Sara's unearthly screams, put a small smile on her face.

As Erin stripped off the now freshly stained clothes and threw them in the sink, she thought about her reasons for all the torture. Sara had turned up nothing like usual, and her search for the Winchester brothers continued. She knew their names and what they looked like, and some of their personality traits, but that was all. The biggest reason she was looking for the boys was because Castiel was interested in them. And she needed to find him, so she could figure out how to squeeze every bit of life out of him, in vengeance for abandoning her mother even before she knew she was pregnant. The man may be an Angel of the Lord but he had a few things to learn about family.

Erin pulled on an over sized t-shirt and crawled under the covers. She started reviewing the information she had on Sam and Dean. Sam was tall with dark brown hair, and deep blue eyes, and quite a chip on his shoulder. The younger of the two, he happened to also have demon blood, Sweet and caring and quite handsome, a complete contradiction.

Dean was quite the bad boy, with an even bigger chip on his shoulder. Short brown hair and emerald green eyes he was quite handsome, and very, very, very good with members of the opposite sex. One of his problems, alcohol, His other problem, he was currently in Hell. Though she could tell, somehow, he was important.

Erin closed her eyes and began to fall asleep when, she heard a rustle inside the house. She reached under her pillow for the old antique Colt gun she kept there out of habit. She heard footsteps outside her bedroom door. She aimed the gun at the door, and pulled back the hammer. She heard minute clicking noises coming from the lock, and soon the door swung open to reveal a tall, familiar, male silhouette.

"Drop it!" she said pointing the gun at his head.

"Whoa! Hey it's me Liam!" the figure said putting up his hands.

_Liam?_ she thought. Erin's eyes narrowed, "When did I get my first shotgun?" she asked just to be sure.

"Third grade and I still have the scar on my ass from the first shot you took," he said chuckling.

She got up and pulled the silver knife out from under the mattress and walked up to the man. He had bright red hair like hers, and deep blue eyes, he held out his arm. "Sorry 'bout this," she said making a shallow cut on the outside of his bicep. A thin line of scarlet snaked down his arm.

"Guess this proves I'm me," he said wrapping his long arms around Erin, for a bear hug. She returned it, ecstatic that her older brother was here. He pulled away and looked down at her. "How's the search for elusive Winchester bitches?" he asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Going nowhere," she said sighing.

"The demon in the basement?"

"Needs exorcised," she said pulling a map from under the bed. "I'm giving up and scrying."

"Scry for Dean first," he said pulling out an amethyst tied to a string.

"FYI, the man's in Hell," she said skeptically. "That doesn't exactly show up on a map."

"Who knows," he said shrugging. "Just try it."

Erin looked at him like he was crazy, but Liam was known to be right about a few things, so she placed the crystal in the center of the map, and muttered, "**_Invenire Decanus Wintoniensis_**." _Find Dean Winchester_. The crystal swung on its own back and forth across the map until the tip touched down on Pontiac, Illinois.

_Holy shit_, she thought


	2. Popping Up Like Dasies Part 1

ok IT HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN FOREVER! Thank you Sally Fantastic for my first review for this story! hope ya'll like!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Popping up like Daisies<p>

Erin stood behind a crude wooden cross made of branches and looked around. Trees in at least a mile radius were snapped at the trunk, blasted away from the grave. He'd defiantly been here. _The son-of-a-bitch was here and he got away_, she thought. She felt the ground shift a bit, and looked down at the base of the cross to see a hand reaching to the sun.

She grabbed it and felt a shock wave of fatigue and the feeling of suffocating engulfed her. Erin pulled as hard as she could on the hand and soon a head emerged. The head had short brown hair and emerald green eyes, he gasped for breath and so did Erin. She pulled him all the way out of the hole.

"Rise and shine Dean Winchester," she said as she tried to stand him up. Let's just say that didn't work so well, his legs wouldn't hold him and he fell on top of her. "Oh Hey! Get off!" she said rolling him off her.

He sat up, and said in a very hoarse voice, "Who are you?"

"Erin O'Shea," she said extending a hand. He shook it and tried to stand up again. This time it worked. "How did you get here?" he said walking toward the road. "Did ya Drive?"

"Sorry no," she said standing and following him. They walked for a long time until they came upon an old, run-down gas station. The sign said closed, but that didn't stop Dean. He took off his jacket to reveal a black t-shirt, he wrapped his jacket around his fist and punched through the glass of the door and unlocked it from the inside. The two walked in and Dean rushed over to the cooler and grabbed two water bottles.

"Here," he said as he tossed her one. She caught it and looked at him as he downed the whole bottle in what seemed like one giant gulp.

"Thanks," she said twisting off the cap and taking a sip. This was Dean Winchester? He was so important they brought him back from Hell, why? He didn't look like anything much other than a fairly attractive man. He walked over to a sink and splashed water onto his face then he looked in the little mirror above the sink and furrowed his brow. He fingered the hem of his shirt and brought it up revealing his chest.

_Scratch 'fairly attractive_, Erin thought. She couldn't help her eyes straying over the chiseled and defined muscles of his torso. She let out a small sound of appreciation, and Dean whipped around yanking his shirt down.

"Sorry," he said an almost undetectable red tint spreading across his cheeks. "Forgot you were here." He grabbed a plastic sack and began to toss water and food inside.

"It's okay," she said stuffing a couple granola bars in her jacket pockets. "It's easy to do."

"Hey you're kinda quiet," he said looking at her. Her bright red hair shone in the morning sun, those dark violet eyes that seemed to see into your very soul, not to mention her wonderful amount of curves, she was downright gorgeous. "How old are you?" he asked walking up to the register.

"Twenty-three," she said. Dean popped open the register and started thumbing twenties out. The TV behind the counter flips on, all on its own, to static. Dean looks at it, and turns it off. Then the radio flips on. And the TV again. Erin's eyes widen and Dean goes for the salt, and tries to cover the doorway. _That's not going to work_, she thought. She knew what this was, _If I can't understand this how do you think he will?_ A high pitched ringing is heard, and it just gets higher and higher until the point of pain. Dean and Erin both sink to their knees covering their ears. The windows explode, glass raining everywhere. They crawl to the front counter trying to evade the exploding glass, and soon it stops.

When the ringing fades from their ears, Dean stands up and grabs change from the register and goes out to a pay phone and dials a number. Said number doesn't work. He hangs up and tries again.

"Bobby?" he says. She assumes it's the same Bobby-who-knows-everything-hunter that she knew. He answers. "It's me," another pause. "Dean," and the line goes dead. He dials again.

A pause and he says, "Bobby listen to me," he was cut off by the know-it-all on the other line. The line goes dead a second time and Dean Looks at the phone like it was crazy. He hangs up, turns around and sees an old car. He jumps into it and Erin goes back in and grabs the stuff, when she returns, the car is started and Dean's in the Driver's Seat his head out the window.

"Are you comin?" he said.

"Depends," said Erin, walking to the passenger side. "Do you want me to?"

"I owe you," he said. She had helped him just as he popped out, she seemed to know what he was thinking, and she seemed like a good person. It helped she was totally gorgeous, and sexy as hell. Though he still didn't know if he could trust her yet, he intended to find out. She nodded and slipped inside and away they drove.

An hour or so later, they've pulled up to a house and Dean Runs up to the porch and Bangs on the door. It opens to reveal one very shocked Bobby Singer.

Dean smiles a little, "Surprise."

Bobby takes a step back, "I – I don't,"

"Yeah me either," said Dean taking a step inside Erin not far behind him. "But here I am." Erin's eyes immediately go to the silver knife in Bobby's hand. _Shit_, she thought, Before Bobby's hand shot out and Dean grabbed his wrist and turned him around.

"Bobby! It's me!" yelled Dean before taking a back-handed punch to the face and being sent backwards.

"My ass," said Bobby knife still raised. He advanced toward Dean.

"Wait!" said Dean leaning against a chair. "Your Name is Robert Steven Singer, you became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and you're about the closest thing I have to a father."

Bobby lowered the knife a bit.

"Bobby," he said standing slowly. "It's me." Bobby walked up to Dean, and tentatively touched his shoulder. Erin had never seen Bobby look stupid, but now he really did. He gripped Dean's shoulder, _Damn it_, she thought as Bobby took yet another swing at Dean. They scuffled for a bit.

Dean held his arms immobile. "I am not a shape shifter."

"Then you're a Revinin," said Bobby. _What the hell is that?_, thought Erin. Dean took the knife out of Bobby's hands and let go of him.

"Alright if I was either," he said rolling up his jacket sleeve. "Could I do this with a sliver knife?" he sliced it across his skin and a small ribbon of scarlet leaked out. Bobby looked at his face, then back to the cut.

"Dean?" he said in a small voice. _It's about damn time_, thought Erin leaning on the doorjamb.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," said Dean walking up to Bobby. The two of them hugged. _And I thought my family was screwed up_, thought Erin wiping away a single emotional tear.

"It's good to see ya boy," said Bobby.

"You Too," said Dean.

"But, how did ya bust out?" he asked.

"I don't know," he said turning and grabbing a beer from the table. "I just woke up in a Pine box-," he began only to have Holy Water splashed in his face. He sighs and says, "I'm not a demon either ya know." Erin had to hold back a giggle.

"Sorry," he said. "Can't be too careful."

"Like I was Sayin," Dean said. "I woke up and Dug myself out, and met Erin." She waved at Bobby.

"Erin? As in Erin O'Shea?" he said narrowing his eyes. She nodded. "Been a long time girl. Last time I saw you, you were not three years old, been twenty or so years?"

"Yes it has Bobby," she said.

"How'd ya find him?" he asked.

"Scried," she said shrugging.

Bobby turned and walked into his "office" "Well that don't make a lick of sense Dean," he said.

"Well you're preaching to the choir," he said.

"Dean," he said. "Your chest was in ribbons, your insides were slop, plus you've been buried four months. Even if you could slip outta Hell and back into your meat suit."

"I know, I should look like Thriller video reject," he said.

"What all do you remember?" asked Bobby.

"Not all that Much," he said. Erin felt the guilt of the lie cut into him. She looked at him; he wasn't showing any outward signs of lying. She bit her lip. _Shit, _she thought._ Why? Why a physic connection, only high level angels are able to do that_, and she'd done it without realizing.

"I remember I was a Hell Hound's chew toy," he continued. "And then lights out. Then I come to six feet under. That's it."

Bobby sat down trying to process this.

"Sam's number isn't working he's not?" he began.

"He's alive," said Bobby. "As far as I know."

"Good. Wait, what do you mean as far as you know? " he said Eyeing Bobby.

"We don't talk much," he said. Then Dean laid into Bobby for not watching out for Sam. Dean relayed the details of the sight and then he lifted up his left sleeve. A handprint was burned into his skin. Erin Walked up to him and touched it gingerly, his work, the son-of-a-bitch was the one who brought him back, she knew that, and this marked him. She had the biggest hunch Dean wasn't the type to believe in angels.

"It was like a Demon yanked me out, or rode me out," he said. _You have no clue how wrong you have it_, Erin thought.

"But why?' asked Bobby.

"To hold up their end of the bargain."

"You think Sam Made a deal?"

"It's what I would've done."

Dean spent the next couple of minutes finding Sam. While Dean was doing that Bobby began taking to Erin.

"How's Liam?" he said leaning in the kitchen counter.

"Still an ass, still looking out for me," she said smiling.

"Your mom?"

"Still a hard-ass, Still trying to get me to be a typical O'Shea woman," she said he smile fading.

"Ah, she's still trying to push Joey on ya."

"No it's a new guy. His name's Johnny."

"You could have saved him a bit of trouble ya know." He said motioning to Dean who was sitting in front of the computer.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" she said playing with the hem of her black jacket.

"Why are you here anyway?" asked Bobby eying her like only he could.

"He's my purpose," she said slipping a silver knife of her own out of her boot. "Inherited from dad, the Bastard."

"Ah, that kind of thing," he said pushing himself off of the counter. "I'd rather you didn't go to in depth about the O'Shea shit, I don't need to know what goes on in that witchy family of yours."

"Found him," Dean said. "Pontiac Illinois."

"Right near where you were planted," said Bobby Leaning over Dean to see the computer screen with a map of Pontiac, and a small star on a corner street.

"Right where he popped up, He was like a frickin' Daisy," she said laughing a little.

Dean narrowed his eyes a bit. "Let's go," he said hopping up and going to a corkboard full of sets of keys. He grabbed a random pair and ran out the door soon followed by Erin and Bobby.

Bobby insisted on driving, Dean was practically bouncing up and down in his seat. He kept glancing at Erin in the backseat. That gorgeous red hair, and glorious curves, those eyes. He was going to have a hard time with this. What a thing to see as soon as he popped out from six feet under. Hey, he just got back, from Hell no less, if he could get some action from this chick he would be in paradise. _Wait_, he thought. _No, you just met her, and the way she and Bobby get along she could be a hunter. That would make this easier, maybe. _

"Erin," said Bobby. "Do you still have those hex bags?" _What would Erin be doing with hex bags? _

"Yeah, I do," she said in Dean's ear, sending a shiver through him. He turned to face her; she was leaning against the back of his seat, her chin resting close to where his ear had previously been. She rummaged in a duffel bag that seemed to appear out of thin air, and pulled out two or three. "Kept a few handy in case." She said handing them to Bobby.

"Why do you have hex bags?" asked Dean.

"Well," said Bobby.

"I'm a witch," she said simply. She felt his shock, then anger. "The good type ok."

"There is no such thing as a good witch." His anger bit into her, like big sharp Canine teeth.

"Actually Dean, there is," said Bobby. "White witches, their power is passed through, blood, like a hereditary thing. As far as I know the O'Shea's are the only family like this."

"Really?"

"First you have the hotts for her, and then you want to kill her, bipolar idjut," mumbled Bobby just loud enough for Dean and Erin to hear.

"I do not!" yelped Dean as Erin burst out laughing. Her laugh was gorgeous, infectious, and downright sexy. She raised an eyebrow at him, still smiling, yep, still had the hotts for her, witch or not.

"There he goes again," she said looking at Bobby. "You were right, very bipolar." She reached into the glove box and pulled out a tape labeled: AC/DC. "Let's listen to some real music." She liked AC/DC? Yep sexy as hell. "You Shook Me" Played throughout the car and Erin sang along.

_She was a fast machine she kept her motor clean  
>She was the best damn woman that I ever seen<br>She had the sightless eyes telling me no lies  
>Knocking me out with those American thighs<em>

_God dammit_, Dean thought. _Why this song?_

_Taking more than her share  
>Had me fighting for air<br>She told me to come but I was already there  
>'Cause the walls start shaking<br>The earth was quaking  
>My mind was aching<br>And we were making it_

_Holy, you have no clue how much I want to_, he thought eyeing the redhead with the throaty voice that was all too sexy. _Time to turn the charm. _A wink was aimed his way, and she floored him. He was the one who made women go weak in the knees with a smile, now he was getting a taste of his own medicine, and he liked it. Erin sang along with the chorus, shaking her head and pointing out the windshield.

_And you shook me all night long  
>Yeah you shook me all night long<br>_

Bobby chuckled, and shook his as well. _Crazy girl_, he thought. He glanced at Dean and noticed the almost nonexistent pink blush across his cheeks. _She might be good for him. _

The rest of the drive to Illinois consisted of jamming out to Dean and Erin's favorites. Guns N' Roses, Aerosmith, Def Leppard, and of course AC/DC. Soon they pulled up to the hotel, and Dean walked up to the counter only to be stopped by Bobby, "Erin's got this."

She had a paper in a bowl with five candles surrounding it. She sprinkled an herb into it, and said, "_**Quod **__**locus **__**est **__**Sam **__**Wintoniensis **__**in**__**? **__**Dico **__**me **__**numerum**_."_Which room is Sam Winchester in? Tell me the number. _A flash of light and the number 207 was burning on the paper.

"What was that?" asked Dean.

"A form of Scrying," she said dousing the flame, and throwing out the ashes. "What are we waiting for? Let's go." She walked past the two men and walked upstairs, Dean was drop-jawed.

Bobby chuckled, "Well," he said starting after Erin. "You Coming?"

Erin could feel Dean's excitement and anxiousness; it was like little jumping beans in her stomach. They got to the door marked 207, and Bobby knocked on it.

A petite brunette in her underwear opened the door, and looked at three of them expectantly. "Well, where is it?" she asked. Erin looked at her eyes and saw two matching orbs of pure, soulless black. _Demon_, thought Erin. _What's Sam doing with a demon?_

"Excuse me?" said Dean.

"The pizza that takes three people to deliver," said the girl real snotty like.

"I think we have the wrong room," said Dean. Erin could feel his discomfort.

"What's going on?" said a deep and velvet voice. A tall, man with Brown, almost black hair, and piercing blue eyes walks into view. And Erin's heart does a little jump inside her chest. _So this is Sam_, she thought. _Damn! _Sam sees Dean and his eyes widen.

"Hey Sammy," said Dean, a huge rush of joy running through him.

Next thing Sam has Dean pinned to the doorjamb, a hand wrapped around his neck, and a pocket knife on its way to Dean's throat.

"Who are you?" said Sam the knife pressed under his jaw. The brunette demon yelps, _It's not like you wouldn't want him on a platter anyway._

Erin grabs his wrist and squeezes while twisting. He drops the knife. She wraps his arm around hers and flipped him over her shoulder, using his weight against him. He lands in the floor hard enough to knock to breath out of him. She steps on his chest and looks down at him.

She feels disbelief and anger and hope all at once. _Shit_, she thought. _Not again_. "Did you really want to do that?" she asked looking into those blue eyes.

Sam looked into violet eyes and felt his heart jump. This girl was really short, a head shorter than Dean, and he was at least four inches taller than him. Petite, with ruby red hair, she had jumped him, knocking the knife out of his hand. Not many women could do that, besides Ruby.

Bobby grabbed Sam's hand. "It's really him." Sam stood up. The two exchange looks and next thing Erin knows they're hugging.

"So are you two, like, together?" asked the Demon girl.

"What?" said Sam. "No he's my brother."

"Ok I'm gonna go," said the brunette gathering up her clothes.

"Good idea," said Erin a slight amount of venom in her voice. Sam and the girl got dressed. And as she was walking past Erin to the door, Erin grabbed her elbow. "He's under my protection now," she whispered in her ear. "So stay away demon bitch or I will toast you."

Ruby looked into those Violet eyes and acknowledged the treat, and narrowed her brown eyes. "Make me," she said. She looked Erin up and down. "Angel baby."

"Is that really the best you can do?" Erin asked. "Seems we have an Amateur on our hands."

"Bite me bitch," she whispered.

"You really want me to?" asked Erin. The girl smirked and said her goodbyes to Sam. Sam closed the door and sat on the bed, he started putting on his shoes.

"How much?" asked Dean, his anger biting into Erin.

"What?" asked Sam. "The girl? Dean I don't pay," he said smirking. Erin tucked that away for future reference.

"Your soul?" said Dean.

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Dean I didn't make a deal, I tried, and none would bite. If it makes you feel better I wish I did."

"Okay," said Dean some disbelief still in him.

"If Sam's soul is still intact, who, or what brought you back?" asked Bobby.

_I know_, thought Erin. _But I'm not gonna tell you_. Why, she didn't know.

* * *

><p>Hope ya'll liked it! Review will be appreatied! thanks to all of you who have me on story alert here ya go!<p> 


	3. Popping Up Like Daises Part II

Ok so i know it's been forever and i hope i made it worth the wait...

* * *

><p>Popping Up Like Daisies Part II<p>

Sam handed out beers as introductions had already been done, and Dean asked, "So what were you doing around here if you weren't trying to dig me out of my grave?"

"Well when I found out I couldn't save you, I started hunting down Lilith. Trying to get some payback," he said before taking a drink of beer.

"All by yourself?" asked Bobby. "Who do you think you are your old man?"

"Uh," said Sam looking down slightly embarrassed. Dean stood and walked to the bed. "Yeah I'm sorry Bobby I should've called. I messed up."

"Oh yeah," said Dean holding up a white lacy bra. "I really feel your pain." Erin turned a bright shade of red. _Shit is that mine?_ She thought eying the duffel bag not a foot away from it.

"Anyways, I was checking out these demons down in Tennessee and I don't know where they took a hard left and booked up here," said Sam

"When?" asked Dean.

"Yesterday morning."

Dean looked at Bobby. "When I busted out," he said.

"You think these demons are here cause of you?"

_Egotistical much?,_ Thought Erin.

"But Why?" asked Sam.

"Well I don't know some badass demon drags me out and now this? It's gotta be connected somehow."

"How you feeling anyway?" asks Bobby.

"I'm a little hungry," said Dean. Erin suppressed a snort.

"No, I mean do you feel like yourself? Anything strange or different?"

"Or demonic?" asked Dean. Erin felt his slight annoyance. "Bobby how many times do I have to prove I'm me?"

"Yeah, well listen. No demon's letting you lose out of the goodness of their hearts; they gotta have something nasty planned."

"Well I feel fine."

"Okay look," Sam cut in. "We got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help."

"I know a psychic," said Bobby_. Oh, that'll help_, thought Erin. "A few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she's heard the other side talking?"

"Hell yeah, it's worth a shot," said Dean. Bobby stood to go make the call, as did Dean.

"Hey wait," said Sam standing and facing Dean. "You probably want this back," he said taking a small gold pendant from his neck. He handed it to Dean.

"Thanks," he said putting it on. Erin could feel the emotion behind getting that back.

"Don't mention it." His expression darkened. "Hey Dean, what was it like?"

"What? Hell?" he asked. _Well duh!,_ thought Erin. He paused before saying, "I don't know, I must've blacked it out. I don't remember a damn thing." _You liar_, thought Erin she could feel his guilt but could also realize where he was coming from. She would want to protect her little sister (if she had one) from the hardships she'd gone through.

"Thank god for that," said Sam.

"Yeah." He went to the bathroom and left Sam with Erin. Sam couldn't help being attracted to Erin. She was intriguing, quiet, with those eyes that seemed to see into your very soul and knew your every secret. He wondered what those eyes would look like wide with pleasure.

Erin felt Sam's lust and whipped around to look in those insanely deep blue eyes looking at her like a dessert waiting to be devoured and she felt her face heat up in a blush. She was no virgin but the way he looked at her made her a little nervous… in a good way. Which was bad, very, very, very, bad. She'd told herself a long time ago men were a bad idea for her. Especially men who were her freaking Purpose from fucking GOD! Sam took a few steps toward her, Erin was frozen. Out of fear, or attraction she had no clue. Sam tucked a curl of her hair behind her ear and Erin had the strongest urge to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him stupid.

"Okay," said Bobby as he walked back into the room. Erin jumped away from Sam and blushed even redder. "Let's go."

As they all got to the parking lot Bobby said, "She's about four hours down the interstate. Try to keep up."

Erin barely heard him; she was staring at the beauty of a car Sam and Dean were walking to. A black 1967 Chevy Impala. Erin was in love with the car. Liam would call it a boat, but to hell with that, she was a beauty.

Sam tossed Dean the keys. "Yeah, hey baby did you miss me?" he asked a huge smile on Dean's face. Erin pulled open the door and climbed in to sit in the middle of the backseat. Sam couldn't help but admire her tight round ass. She sat on the soft leather and was fully aware of how big the back seat was. Dean had probably had more than one good time in this car.

"What the hell is that?" asked Dean eyeing the ipod jack with disdain.

"An ipod jack," said Sam.

"I said take care of my baby, not douche her up," he glared at Sam.

"Well, Dean I thought it was my car," Sam said.

"Wow, way to take care of a beauty like this," Erin said leaning over the front seat and taking the jack out and slipping a tape in.

Dean was very aware of how close her top half was to his hand which was holding the key in the ignition. It wouldn't take much to just reach out and touch her. And as if she could read his mind her chest turned almost a fraction of an inch, just enough for her to brush her breast against his knuckle before sliding back to the back seat.

_This is too much_, he thought before turning the key and following Bobby out onto the interstate. Erin leaned back and let the sound of the engine lull her to sleep.

Sam shook her awake when they arrived at the house, "I'm up, I'm up," she said shaking the sleep from her body before getting up and following Bobby to the door, he knocked on the door and a Brunette opened the door.

Smiling wide, she greeted Bobby like she would an old friend.

"These the boys?" she asked. Bobby nodded. She looked at Dean like the last brownie in the pan. "Out of the fire and back in the frying pan."

Erin rolled her eyes and pushed past Sam muttering, "Sweet Jesus stop looking at him like he's a goddamn dessert." They all filed in the house and Pam (the psychic) explained that she wasn't trying to summon it, just get a peek at it.

Ice filled Erin's veins. This was either going to go well or end horribly, but she felt the clenching in her gut that meant she couldn't intervene. She stood by Dean and Sam as Pam gathered the things she'd need.

"So who's Jesse?" Dean asked. Pam had a Tattoo of the words Jesse Forever as a tramp stamp. Erin rolled her eyes.

"Well he wasn't forever," Pam chuckled.

"His loss," Dean said with his signature smirk. Pam stood and began setting candles on the table; she turned to Dean a hint of want in her eyes.

"Might be your gain," she said setting a few more candles on the table. The brothers exchanged looks of humor and astonishment.

"Dude, she will eat you alive," Erin said raising an eyebrow and smirking at him. Dean looked her in the eye and smirked back. She felt the sparks coming off the two of them in that moment and it frightened and excited her at the same time. She knew Dean was very up to bedding the gorgeous Pamela, but she knew something was going to go wrong, she just didn't know what.

"Hey I just got out of prison, bring it."

"You're invited too Grumpy," Pam said coming back to the two of them before finishing up with the table.

"You are not invited," Dean said giving Sam a look. Erin laughed at that. Dean and Sam looked at her as she laughed.

_God she was even prettier when she laughed,_ Dean thought. She lit up and he wondered why she didn't talk more often. Then he'd have more chances to make her laugh. What was he thinking? He'd just met this woman!

Erin felt his confusion of feelings and wondered what he was thinking. She'd never had a psychic link before, so both of their feelings were going on a backburner in her mind. Dean was curious about what brought him back; Sam was harder to read… it felt like there was a thin veil over his thoughts. She didn't know what to think about that.

"Hey Pam where's the Girl's room?" Erin asked trying to get out of seeing what was going to happen, the last time she'd got this feeling was her fist kiss, and it was not pretty.

"Down the hall and to the right," She said pointing out which hall.

"Thanks don't wait up," Erin said as she walked down the hall. She closed the door and sat down on the edge of the tub. She shut her eyes and focused on Dean and Sam's emotions.

The emotions took on colors, and flowed like paint in water. She focused even further in on Dean's emotions; Sam's were still grainy and hard to make out. He was anxious and confused, burnt orange and bright green swirled around in an intricate dance and slowly a sickly yellow crept into the mix. He was afraid. And then the Yellow darkened and suddenly it filled her vision, and then just as suddenly, it was back to hiding inside a sea of burnt orange.

Erin opened her eyes and heard screams. She burst out of the bathroom and sprinted to the room where everything was going on. Pam lay in Bobby's arms whimpering. Her eye sockets were empty and bleeding slowly, and her eyelids looked burned_. God dammit!,_ Erin thought. She'd seen this before, and only one thing was responsible. Sam was frantically calling 911, so Erin pulled Dean aside.

"What did she say before the crazy happened?" she asked looking in his slightly panicky eyes.

"She mentioned a – a Castiel?" He said confusion coloring his voice.

Dean watched the expression on Erin's face turn murderous and then she shook herself and scrubbed her hands down her face. She grabbed her fiery red hair and threw it up into a ponytail and began helping Bobby with Pam. Dean couldn't help but wonder who the hell this girl was?

* * *

><p>I know its still Not Done! ARgh! so little time to write anymore! so i'm sorry the posting have been sparse forgive me<p> 


End file.
